Hallways
by MegaUltraGoober
Summary: Harry X Draco, Draco corners Harry in a hallway. 'Nuff said. Rated T just to be safe.


My back was pushed roughly against a stone wall in one of the darker corridors of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, my arch nemesis and bitter rival, was currently choking me with one of his arms pressed across my throat, cutting of my airway. He had his usual sneer and heated glare on his sharp face, but there was something different in those pale blue eyes. I started clawing at his clothed arm trying to get some air into my neglected lungs. Malfoy just stood there, like he was waiting for me to pass out. My vision started getting fuzzy around the edges and my eyes started to flutter. I fought the oncoming unconsciousness greatly but it was in vain. Just as I was about to pass out, Malfoy finally moved away from me, effectively letting me breathe. I fell to my knees in front of him, gasping in quick spurts. I could've suffocated, I realized belatedly. Malfoy tried to kill me.

This realization hit me hard. He never had tried to kill me before. I mean, sure, we both had meant to harm each other with special hexes, but never to kill. But that day Draco Malfoy had tried to kill me. Really kill me. And I really hadn't done anything to him. I hadn't even spoken to him in a few weeks.

I started to cry. I didn't mean to. It just started happening. I flushed with shame and embarrassment. I felt like a baby and tried to hold the tears back, but they dripped down my cheeks in small rivers.

I looked up at Malfoy. He was just standing there staring at me. When he saw the tears he looked kind of shocked, like he had never seen me cry before. He probably never had.

"Why?" I asked, my voice breaking on the single word. It was the first thing to be said between us since this whole thing started. "Why?" I repeated more forcefully.

He didn't say anything, just stood there staring. I turned my head away in disgust and got unsteadily to my feet. I started walking back to the Great Hall as fast as my legs could carry me. I felt even more hurt that Malfoy wouldn't even care to answer me. Like he was too good to answer me. Which he was; he was perfect, with his sleek blonde hair and his beautiful pale blue eyes, his intelligence, his charm, his skill on a broom. He was every girl's dream. I was just some stupid, helpless little kid compared to him.

The tears were still dripping off my face when I was suddenly pulled backwards into something warm and hard. It wrapped its arms around my waist and layed its head on top of mine. I automaticly recognized the green embroidery on the sleeves of the person and knew it was Malfoy.

Why was he holding me like this, I screamed in my head. I thought he absolutely despised me.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." he whisper in my ear. I gasped for two things, one he scared me and two he called me Harry. He never called me Harry. "I really didn't want to do that."

I spun around in his arms so I could face him, not noticing the closeness of out faces.

"What do you mean, you didn't want to do that?" I half-yelled in his face. Instead of being angry, I was just really, really hurt that he would still lie to me. But I mean, what else could I expect from someone who hated my very existence. When I actually focused on Malfoy again, he looked surprised and somewhat hurt.

"I don't hate your existence Harry. I can't believe you would think that of me."

I squeezed my eyes shut in exasperation. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" He chuckled a little, making me open my eyes to stare at him. I had never heard him laugh without some kind of mocking tone to it. He sounded ... happy.

"Yes," Malfoy replied, a smile forming on his lips. "You did speak aloud. You should be careful of when you do that. You never know who might be listening." He smiled even broader, surprising me even more.

I finally noticed just how close we were, and started to get nervous. "Malfoy I have to-"

"Call me Draco." he interrupted. I flushed at the thought of calling by his first name. Calling someone by their first name indicated that you were close with that person. That was why we always called each other by our last names, because we both knew we weren't close whatsoever. But now Malfoy was suddenly having a change of heart.

"Um, Draco I have to get back to Ron and Hermione." I tried pulling away from him, but he just held in even tighter. I looked up at him in confusion. I thought he grabbed me so I wouldn't go tell some teacher he choked me.

"I'm never going to let go again, Harry. Not when I care about you this much." he looked at me with some foreign emotion I couldn't, wouldn't, place. He leaned in so close our noses bumped gently. I blushed at the contact. I had never been this close to another guy before. It was different, but it somehow felt right, in some weird way. Draco surprised me by leaning even closer so our foreheads were resting against each other. Finally feeling somewhat relaxed with him that close, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Before they were just pinned to my sides so long it was beginning to become uncomfortable. I sigh in relief when they were released.

Then something happened. Something I don't think I'll ever forget. Draco looked in my eyes, like he was searching for something. When he seemed satisfied on what he found, Draco Malfoy kissed me, Harry Potter. And oddly enough, without even thinking about it, I started to kiss him back.

It was like a forest fire, spreading from my lips to my entire body, engulfing it in heat. I would've accused him of using some kind of charm or something, but I really didn't care. I clutched at his robes and gasped, opening my mouth enough for him to slip his tongue in. For a moment, we both battled for dominance. Draco won, of course. We kissed for a while longer before he pulled back. Then he said the most shocking thing of the night.

"I love you Harry." My eyes widened in surprise. When I looked into his eyes I saw he was being completely honest with me. And I felt the same way, to a degree. But not completely, and I had to tell him that.

"Draco, I really, really like you. But I don't know you enough to love you. For the last three years I've only seen the bad side of you. I'd like to see the good before I can judge my feelings about you. I'd like to learn to love you Draco. Please give me that chance." I hoped beyond hope that he wouldn't be anger or upset because I didn't automaticly return his feelings, and he wasn't. He was actually really understanding.

Before we pulled away from our embrace, I gave him one last kiss. "I'm going to love doing that, every single chance I get." I swayed side to side with him, both of us smiling like idiots. We finally parted but not completely. Our hands wove together like two vines growing.

Draco looked down at our interlocked hands. "Don't you think it's kind of funny that we fit so perfectly to each other?" I laughed a little and shook my head and started to pull down the hallway.

"Nope. I think it's destiny."

hello my great people! It is 1:24 am and I have school tomorrow! Or today, depending on how you look at it. I wrote this on my iPhone and ma thumbs are BLEEDING! Haha lol sorry it's so short havta go to bed


End file.
